1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a peripheral device which is connected to a computer, an integrated circuit which is incorporated in a peripheral device, and a method for analyzing failure of a peripheral device.
2. Background Art
Recently, with being accompanied by reduction in the number of peripheral devices as well as reduction in the number of parts which are mounted on the peripheral device, an inspection or a failure analysis of a peripheral device or a system LSI which is mounted on a peripheral device have become difficult.
For example, as an example of a peripheral device or a method of inspecting an optical disc device, there is a method of reproducing a test disc to obtain information from an optical disc device as a target of inspection (for example, patent document 1).
In addition, as an example of a method for inspecting a mounting board which is mounted in a peripheral device, there is a method which comprises performing an entire surface scanning by a laser light and detecting scattered lights which are reflected from the print circuit board, thereby detecting a mounting failure such as a positional deviation of parts which are mounted on a print circuit board (for example, patent document 2).
Further, as an example of a method for inspecting a board mounting memory which is mounted in a peripheral device, there is a method which comprises a system control microcomputer only performing an issuance of a selective switching instruction to a demodulation LSI through a selector, which instruction switches to performing an inspection control by an inspector, thereby making an inspector performing an inspection of a board mounted memory (for example, patent document 3).
A prior art peripheral device and a prior art method of analyzing a peripheral device will be described with raising an example of an optical disc device and a method of analyzing an optical disc device.
A prior art optical disc device and a prior art method for analyzing an optical disc device will be hereinafter described with reference to FIGS. 29 and 30.
FIG. 29 is a construction diagram of a prior art disc device. In FIG. 29, the peripheral device 1 which is an optical disc device is connected to a computer 2 via an interface cable 2816. An ATA cable, a USB, IEEE1394, Serial ATA, or SCSI are raised as the interface cable 2816.
The peripheral device 1 is provided with an integrated circuit 4 of the peripheral device, a flash ROM 5 on which a system control microcomputer firmware is stored, a spindle motor 2824 which rotates a disc 2825, a driver 6 which drives the spindle motor 2824, an optical pickup 2826 which emits a laser light to the disc 2825 and receives the light reflected from the disc, a laser diode driver (LDD) 7 which controls the laser light of the optical pickup 2826, an OEIC (optical Integrated Circuit) 8 as an opto-electronic integrated circuit which converts the optical signal from the optical pickup 2826 into an electric signal (digital signal), and an FEP (Front End Processor) 9 which pre-processes the signal from the OEIC 8 to output the result to the integrated circuit 4.
The integrated circuit 4 is, particularly, a system LSI of a peripheral device, and it includes a first memory device 12 comprising a ROM, a second memory device (DRAM) 13 comprising a buffer RAM for temporary storing the input/output data from the disc 2825 and the input/output data from the computer 2, a system control microcomputer 14, a CPU 17, a digital read channel circuit (DRC) 2801 which processes the signal from the FEP 9, an analog circuit 2802, a servo circuit 2803 which controls the driver 6, a host circuit (or ATAPI circuit) 2804, an error correction circuit (ECC) 2805, and a dumping resister 2806 which is mounted between the host circuit 2804 and a connector which is connected to the computer 2. Here, the paths 2807, 2808, 2810, 2812, and 2813 are those which connect between the dedicated communication circuits inside the integrated circuit 4. In addition, the path 2809 is one which connects the Flash ROM 5 and the system control microcomputer 14, and the paths 2817, 2818, 2819, 2820, 2821, 2822, and 2823 are those which connect the integrated circuit 4 and its external parts, which paths are controlled in the disc system processing, i.e., in inputting/outputting of data from the disc. In addition, the paths 2815, 2816 are those which connect the integrated circuit 4 and its external parts, which paths are controlled in the host system processing, i.e., in inputting/outputting of data between the computer 2 and the peripheral device 1.
When inspecting the peripheral device 1 which is thus constructed, the computer 2 issues using the inspection tool 2901 provided thereon a command to control the peripheral device 1, and the computer 2 inspects the peripheral device 1 on the basis of the transfer data or status response which are outputted from the peripheral device 1 in response to the command from the computer 2. Here, the commands are those such as Write system commands or Read system commands, which were incorporated in order to realize common functions of the product among the command codes and parameter tables which are described in the ATA/ATAPI standard specifications.
FIG. 30 is a diagram illustrating a device for analyzing failure of the peripheral device 1 as an optical disc device. The same constitutional elements as those in the peripheral device of FIG. 29 are denoted by the same reference numerals, with description thereof omitted.
In FIG. 30, when the failure analysis device judged the failure of the optical disc device 1 in inspecting the optical disc device 1, the ATA bus monitor 304, which is connected between the computer 2 and the optical disc device 1 and is designed to analyze the signal of the ATA bus, analyzes the signals which are transmitted and received between the computer 2 and the optical disc device 1. In addition, in order to debug the firmware of the system control microcomputer 14 which controls the optical disc device 1, the optical disc device 1 is provided with the connector 303 for the debugger 302 mounted. Therefore, it is needed to carry out a fabrication of attaching the connector 303 to the mounting board of the optical disc device 1. In addition, a probe 305 is applied to a terminal of a part that is mounted on a mounting board of the optical disc device 1, and the signal obtained thereat is analyzed by a logic analyzer (or an oscilloscope) 301. However, such a method has a limitation in confirming the internal operation of the integrated circuit (LS1) 4 which is mounted in the optical disc device 1, thereby making it difficult to find whether the optical disc device includes a problem or the LSI includes a problem. Therefore, the failure analysis is performed according to the following inspection flow.
FIG. 31 is a diagram showing a failure analysis flow in the prior art when the inspection of the optical disc device has revealed the failure of the optical disc device. In the following description of the flow, “drive” means an optical disc device and “LSI” means an integrated circuit.
Step S3101: an inspection of the “drive” is performed on the computer 2 using an inspection tool.
Step S3102: whether the result of the “drive” inspection in Step S3101 is OK or NG is judged.
Step S3103: when the inspection result in step S3102 is OK, the “drive” is determined as OK.
Step S3104: when the “drive” failure is detected in step S3102, the mounting board is inspected. For example, the failure of mounting such as positional deviation of a part mounted on the print circuit board is detected by scanning a laser light over the entire surface on the print circuit board, and detecting the scattered light reflected from the print circuit board (for example, patent document 2).
Step S3105: whether the inspection result of the mounting board in step S3104 is OK or NG is judged.
Step S3106: when the inspection result of the mounting board in step S3105 is judged as OK, the integrated circuit (LSI) as an inspection target is peeled off from the “drive”, an LSI which is previously determined as good product is alternately attached to the “drive”, and an inspection of the “drive” is again performed.
Step S3107: when the inspection result of the mounting board in step S3105 is judged as NG, the location of the mounting failure is specified, and a part is re-mounted.
Step S3108: whether the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3106 is OK or NG is judged.
Step S3109: when the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3106 is judged as NG, the “drive” is determined as NG, and then the inspection target “LSI” is mounted in a drive which is previously determined as good product, and an inspection of the driven is performed.
Step S3110: whether the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3109 is OK or NG is judged.
Step S3111: when the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3110 is judged as OK, the “drive” is determined as NG.
Step S3112: when the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3108 is judged as OK, or when the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3110 is judged as NG, the inspection target “LSI” determined as NG, and then the LSI is peeled off, and an LSI inspection is carried out by an LSI evaluation board and a tester.
Step S3113: whether the result of “LSI” inspection in step S3112 is OK or NG is judged.
Step S3114: when the result of “LSI” inspection in step S3113 is judged as NG, the “LSI” is determined as NG.
Step S3115: when the result of the “LSI” inspection in step S3313 is judged as OK, it is determined as connection failure between the “drive” and the “LSI”, and re-mounting is performed and the “drive” is re-inspected.
Next, as a prior art concrete method for analyzing the optical disc device, cases of (E1) where a failure cause is present outside the LSI, (E2) where a failure cause is present inside the LSI, and (E3) where a failure cause is present at the connection portion between the optical disc device and the LSI, will be described with reference to FIG. 31.
(E1) where a cause of failure is present outside the LSI;
E101: in step S3101, the inspection of the “drive” is performed on the computer 2 using an inspection tool.
E102: in step S3102, whether the result of the “drive” inspection is OK or NG is judged. When as a result it is determined as NG, the processing transits to step S3104.
E103: in step S3104, an inspection of the mounting substrate is performed.
E104: in step S3105, whether the inspection result of the mounting board is OK or NG is judged. As a result, it may be determined as OK.
E105: in step S3106, the LSI as a target object is peeled off from the “drive”, an LSI which is previously determined as good product is alternately attached to the “drive”, and an inspection of the “drive” is again performed.
E106: in step S3108, whether the result of the “drive” inspection is OK or NG is judged. As a result, it may be judged as NG.
E107: since the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3108 is judged as NG, the “drive” may be judged as NG, and an inspection target LSI is mounted on a good product “drive”, and an inspection of the “drive” is performed.
E108: in step S3110, the result of the “drive” inspection may be determined as OK.
E109: in step S3111, the “drive” may be determined as NG, and the mounting board of the “drive” is analyzed.
(E2) where a cause of failure is present inside the LSI;
E110: in step S3101, the inspection of the “drive” is performed on the computer 2 using an inspection tool.
E111: in step S3102, the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3101 may be determined as NG, and the processing transits to step S3104.
E112: since the “drive” is judged as including failure in step S3102, the mounting substrate is inspected in step S3104. For example, the mounting failure such as positional deviation of the part mounted on the print circuit board is detected by scanning a laser light over the entire surface on the print circuit board and detecting the scattered light from the print circuit board (for example, patent document 2).
E113: in step S3105, the result of the inspection of the mounting substrate in step S3104 may be judged as OK.
E114: since in step S3106 the result of the inspection of the mounting may be determined as OK, the inspection target LSI is peeled off from the “drive”, an LSI which is previously determined as good product is alternately attached to the drive, and an inspection of the “drive” is performed.
E115: in step S3108, the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3106 may be judged as OK, and the processing transits to step S3112.
E116: since in step S3108 the result of the “drive” inspection may be determined as OK, in step S3112, the inspection target “LSI” may be determined as NG, the LSI is peeled off, and the “LSI” inspection is performed by the LSI evaluation board and the tester shown in FIG. 32.
E117: in step S3113, the “LSI” inspection in step S3112 may be judged as NG.
E118: in step S3114, the “LSI” may be judged as NG.
(E3) where a cause of failure is present at the connection portion with the “LSI”;
E120: in step S3101, the inspection of the “drive” may be performed on the computer 2 using an inspection tool.
E121: in step S3102, the result of the “drive” inspection in step S3101 may be judged as NG, and the processing transits to step S3104.
E122: since the “drive” is judged as including failure in step S3102, in step S3104, the mounting board is inspected. For example, the mounting failure such as positional deviation of the part mounted on the print circuit board is detected by scanning a laser light over the entire surface on the print circuit board, and detecting the scattered light reflected from the print circuit board (for example, patent document 2).
E123: in step S3105, the inspection result of the mounting substrate in step S3104 may be judged as OK.
E124: since in step S3105 the inspection result of the mounting board may be judged as OK, in step S3106, the LSI as an inspection target is peeled off from the optical disc device, the LSI which is previously determined as good product is alternately attached to the drive, and an inspection of the “drive” is again performed.
E125: in step S3108, the result of the “drive2 inspection in step S3106 may be judged as OK, and the processing transits to step S3112.
E126: since in step S3108 the result of the drive inspection may be judged as OK, the inspection target LSI may be judged as NG in step S3112, and the LSI is peeled off and an inspection of the “LSI” is performed by the LSI evaluation board and the tester shown in FIG. 32.
E127: in step S3113, the “LSI” inspection in step S3112 may be determined as OK.
E128: in step S3115 the “LSI” may be judged as OK, and it is judged as there is connection failure between the drive and the LSI, and then, re-mounting is performed and a re-inspection of the “drive” is performed.
Next, an LSI evaluation board for evaluating an LSI and a method for analyzing failure of the LSI will be described with reference to FIG. 32. The same constitutional elements as those in the optical disc device of FIG. 29 are denoted by the same reference numerals, with description thereof omitted.
FIG. 32 shows a construction of an LSI evaluation board 320. The LSI evaluation board 320 comprises an integrated circuit (LSI) 4 as an evaluation target, a virtual host memory 321, a virtual disc memory 322, and a virtual system computer memory 323. The virtual host memory 321 is an FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) memory which has incorporated circuits so as to perform similar operations as the computer 2 which is connected to the peripheral device. The virtual system computer memory 323 includes a memory for storing a program which controls the virtual disc memory 322 and the virtual host memory 321 as well as further controls the system control microcomputer 14, and thereby controls the LSI as an evaluation target. The virtual host memory 321, the virtual disc memory 322, and the virtual system computer memory 323 are respectively connected to the LSI as an evaluation target. By this LSI evaluation board 320, it is possible to inspect and evaluate the CPU 17, the DRC 2801, the analog circuit 2802, the servo circuit 2803, the second memory device 13, the host circuit 2804, the ECC 2805, the system control microcomputer 14, and the paths 2807, 2808, 2810, 2811, 2812, 2813, and 2827.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-216437
Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei. 2-114156
Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-252332
In the conventional failure analysis method for an optical disc device, when performing an inspection of an integrated circuit (LSI) or a re-inspection of an optical disc device(drive), a work of alternately attaching an LSI of an optical disc device is necessitated (step S3106, step S3109 in FIG. 31). Therefore, there is required a work of peeling off an LSI from a mounting board, absorbing solder which is remaining on the board, and soldering a new LSI. Since this work is normally carried out manually, it is likely that a work failure will arise. In addition, in a case of an LSI such as FBGA (Fine pitch Ball Grid Array Package) which is made applicable to multiple pins, the alternate attaching work is difficult in view of its configuration.
In addition, when the inspection of the mounting board is performed (by step S3104 in FIG. 34), for example, a method described in patent document 2 is adopted, in which the mounting failure such as positional deviation of a part mounted on the print circuit board is detected by scanning a laser light over the entire surface on the print circuit board, and detecting the scattered light reflected from the print circuit board. However, this method arises a problem that the failure of the part itself that is cannot be predicted or found by an automatic inspection.
In addition, if the device for inspecting the on-board mounted memory as shown in patent document 3 is adopted in performing the failure analysis of the optical disc device, due to that a system control microcomputer and a decoding LSI are mounted on the optical disc device, it would not be possible to control a selector from the computer 2, and it would not be possible to distinguish between the failure in the optical disc device and the failure in the LSI, and thereby a process of peeling off the LSI from the optical disc device is required.
Further, in the prior art failure analysis method for an optical disc device, in a case (E3) where the cause of failure is present at the connection portion between the optical disc device and the LSI, the LSI is peeled off, the inspection of the LSI is performed by the LSI evaluation board 321 (E126), and then the LSI inspection is judged as OK (E127), and therefore, the failure portion cannot be specified in the later step. Therefore, it is necessary to re-mount an LSI and perform a re-examination of the drive, which unfavorably increases the number of processing steps.
The present invention is directed to solving the above-described problems and has for its object to provide a peripheral device, an integrated circuit for a peripheral device, and a method for analyzing failure of a peripheral device which can perform a failure analysis of the peripheral device or the integrated circuit for a peripheral device in a state where the integrated circuit is mounted on the peripheral device.